In order to prevent damage to the automatic transmission of a rear axle drive vehicle being towed for a long distance, it has been customary to either remove the vehicle drive shaft, or lift the rear end of the vehicle off the ground and tow it backwards so no portion of the automatic transmission rotates during travel.
Many vehicle drivers do not have the expertise to remove the vehicle drive shaft, and to lift the vehicle, and to employ a small trailer to support the front or back wheels adds to the expense of towing the vehicle long distances. Also, with large vehicles, such as recreation vehicles, trucks, and the like, often there is no equipment available to lift and tow the vehicle from the rear end.
After considerable research and experimentation, the drive shaft disconnect assembly of the present invention has been devised to be retrofitted on a conventional drive shaft of a vehicle, whereby a simple manipulation of the assembly disconnects the automatic transmission from the rear wheels to thereby prevent damage to the automatic transmission of the vehicle to be towed.